


Choices

by AngelicSentinel



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Do not repost, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel
Summary: “When did you figure it out?” Kaito asked.“I’ve always known, really.” Aoko tapped her heart. “I know your magic. I know your body language and your pranks, I knowKaito,”she pressed. “But I only just decided to stop ignoring it and face it head on.”
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 38





	Choices

"Kaito...Kid," Aoko said, taking a step forward. The wind whipped her hair and uniform skirt. She crossed her arms, huddled in on herself, cold.

"Nakamori-san," Kaito said, fighting not to show his inward panic.

 _They_ had appeared. It was dangerous for her to have followed him to the roof, and strange that she was the only one who had.

"I'd hoped I was wrong," she said to him, but it was almost as if she'd said it to herself. "But I knew I wasn't, even at the beginning."

He had to get her off this rooftop. She could hate him later, so long as she was alive.

He stepped forward, edge of his cape in hand, and whisked it around her, enveloping her with his cape, pulling her close and blocking the likely shot with his body. They'd aim for center mass and hopefully the distance plus the Kevlar would stop it long before it'd hit her.

"Following me was a very foolish thing to do, Nakamori-san," Kaito chided, voice low.

Aoko looked up at him, eyes wide, blushing at his proximity. Her lips were pink and parted, breath casting clouds in the air.

Her arms came up, and Kaito flinched back, but they only wrapped around him as her head thudded against his chest. “Bakaito,” she said, fingers digging into his suit coat. “Baka, baka, Bakaito.” Each utterance grew louder and more forceful.

Heart racing at her closeness, blush rising to his face, Kaito murmured, “Nakamori-san?”

“I know it’s you,” she said, and her grip tightened. She pulled back and hit his chest softly with her fist. "Jerkaito."

Kaito swallowed. Plausible deniability. "It's dangerous to be up here alone with a thief, Nakamori-san."

She tilted her head. "I'm safe." She touched his stomach, the thick padding there. "But Kaito is wearing a bulletproof vest."

"The daughter of the leader of the task force in the arms of the Kaitō Kid?" Kaito tried again. "What will people think?"

Her eyes widened, and it was too late, and Kaito threw a handful of smoke bombs, disappearing into the aether with Aoko tucked at his side as a crack of a powerful rifle cut through the smoke. He pressed the button and sent the dummy off with another explosion of smoke, and a second shot went off, cutting through the glider and sending the dummy into a tailspin.

When the smoke cleared, Kaito and Aoko had made it clear to the other side of the roof, tucked behind the helipad and out of the line of sight—that is, out of the line of sight from the buildings that made good sniper perches.

He still covered her bodily just to be safe, still kept her wrapped in his cape. "Are you all right?" he asked as he checked her for injuries.

"Idiot Kaito," Aoko said again, and surged into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Dealing with this all alone, all this time."

"Nakamori-san," Kaito began, and then trailed off.

"'M not stupid," she said to his shoulder.

"...I never said you were, Ahoko," he said, saying just that.

She giggled, and then she sniffed. "Bakaito's nicer to me as Kaitō Kid. Maybe I like Kid better now."

"Hey," Kaito said without any heat.

"I just wish you'd told me," Aoko said.

"What, so you could go directly to Inspector Nakamori?" Kaito said, unable to hide the tension in his voice.

"No, so Aoko could help," she said. "You've changed, Kaito. The difference isn't hard to see for someone who has known you as long as I have."

She grabbed his hand, turned it over in her own, tracing his life line with a finger. Her gentle touch sent shivers through him. "But even in this, Kaito had to protect me. I wanted to help and I caused more trouble for you instead."

"Since when have you cared about causing trouble for me?" Kaito asked with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes, and said, "Since it meant bullets. What Kaito is into is dangerous. I don't want to lose anyone else I care about."

Kaito’s heart lurched. "You care about me?" he teased to hide the rapid beating of his heart. "My, my."

Aoko glared at him, grabbed him by the lapels, and pulled him into a kiss.

Kaito let out a strangled noise, startled at first, but then he relaxed into it, a gloved hand tentatively reaching up to cup her cheek.

She only pulled away when neither of them could breathe, crossing her arms with a grumpy look on her face. "Of course I care! But Kaito always teases me."

"You kissed me," he said. 

"I did," she replied.

Kaito grinned like a maniac. "You _like_ me. Like 'like' like."

Aoko blushed to the roots of her hair. "S-so what if I do?"

"Dangerous," Kaito purred.

“Still teasing me,” she said, pouting, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I don’t know why I even bother.”

Kaito fluttered his eyes. “Because you think I’m cute?”

“And I don’t know what I was thinking,” she said. Score! Aoko thought he was cute!

Kaito leaned in, and Aoko shivered, and Kaito stopped. “Are you cold?” Kaito asked, concerned.

“A little bit,” Aoko admitted. 

So Kaito wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her flush against his side so she’d absorb his body heat, making sure his cape covered her fully. Aoko shivered again. “Better?” Kaito asked.

“Yes,” Aoko said. 

“We’ll have to stay here for a bit,” Kaito said, apologetic. “At least until we know for sure they’re gone.”

“I don’t mind,” Aoko said, resting her head against his shoulder. Kaito didn’t mind, either. Aoko _liked_ him and had kissed him and was leaning against him and he’d wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and she didn’t mind at all. 

Oh, but there was one thing that Kaito needed to take care of. He reached into his waistcoat where he’d stashed the large pear-cut diamond, and held it up to the moon while Aoko inhaled sharply. 

Nothing.

Kaito sighed, then grabbed Aoko’s hand. He placed the diamond in her palm, and then closed her fingers over it. “Here. You can give it back to your dad. It’s not the one I want.”

Aoko tilted her head again, her gaze measured. “Will you tell me why someday?”

“Yeah. Someday.”

“...Kaito should steal me some jewelry to wear, I always wanted to look fancy,” Aoko said. “The kind with huge gems.”

Kaito’s jaw dropped. “You know I return things, right?”

“I know.” Aoko laughed, because apparently joking about this was something they did now, and then she said, “I only want to wear them for a little bit, I just wanted to see your face. It was great.”

“Now who’s teasing,” Kaito grumbled, and Aoko laughed again. “Hey Aoko?” Kaito asked. 

“Hmm?”

“When did you figure it out?”

“I’ve always known, really.” She tapped her heart. “I know your magic. I know your body language and your pranks, I know _Kaito,”_ she pressed. “But I only just decided to stop ignoring it and face it head on.”

“I see,” he said.

“Hey Kaito,” she asked.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t shut me out anymore.”

“Okay,” Kaito said. “I won’t.”


End file.
